


like a film

by kkochgil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochgil/pseuds/kkochgil
Summary: Seonghwa se muda a casa de sus abuelos, y conoce al vecino que es un año menor que él. Inmediatamente siente una conexión, y le ofrece clases de bajo.El problema es que las clase las imparte en la recámara de Yeosang, donde hay sólo una cama y cero supervisión.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	like a film

Era domingo por la mañana, donde la familia Kang se levantaban temprano para darle mantenimiento al jardín. Mientras el señor Kang usaba la apodadora para cortar el pasto, el hijo menor cortaba las hojas muertas de los rosales, la mayor regaba los arbustos frutales, y la señora Kang sembraba verduras en el pequeño invernadero que tenían.

El señor Kang y el menor cargaban las bolsas de basura y las sacaron al patio delantero, dejándolas en los botes de basura. Un carro se estacionó en la casa de enseguida, del cual salió un joven alto y delgado. Trotó al lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta, ayudando a una señora, ya mayor, salir del coche.

La señora se apoyaba del brazo del joven, ambos riendo por algo que habían dicho.

—Buen día, abuelita Park —dijo sonriendo el señor Kang—. Veo que ustedes ya terminaron el mandado, ¿eh?

La señora Park sonrió, —Aquí mi hermoso nieto nos ha facilitado mucho el trabajo.

—Sí, se ve como un buen nieto. Creo que aún no conoces a Yeosang, ¿verdad? —se dirigió al joven.

—No, señor Kang. —respondió tímidamente—. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Yeosang, este es el nieto de la abuelita Park. Se llama Park Seonghwa y es un año mayor que tú. Seonghwa, él es mi hijo, y es un poco rebelde. Nada como tú —soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Yeosang se mordió el labio, haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Seonghwa.

—No digas eso, Sanghyeok —rió la anciana—. Me consta que Yeosang también es un chico lindo, responsable y de confianza —Le sonrió.

Sanghyeok sonrió con orgullo.

—Hijo, ayúdale a Seonghwa con el mandado. Él tiene que ayudar a su abuela.

Yeosang volteó a ver a su padre, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Podrías ayudarme, mijo?

Sintiéndose derretido por la dulce voz de la abuelita Park, asintió involuntariamente. Seonghwa le entregó las llaves del coche.

—Unas cosas están en la cajuela, y otras en los asientos traseros. —dijo Seonghwa.

Yeosang notó cómo su voz era grave, pero suave y tímida a la vez. Caminó hacia el coche y tomó lo que pudo. Su padre le pidió que regresara pronto para seguir trabajando en el jardín, a lo cual asintió como respuesta y se dirigió a la casa de los Park.

Entró y buscó su camino hacia la cocina, donde ya estaba esperándolo Seonghwa.

—¿Faltaron cosas?

—Sí, —respondió Yeosang mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la encimera—, eran muchas para traer en un solo viaje.

Seonghwa asintió y estiró la mano, donde Yeosang dejó caer las llaves. Ambos salieron de la casa y se cargaron de mandado nuevamente, llevándolo a la cocina. Por inercia, Yeosang empezó a desembolsar las compras y los acomodaba en su lugar.

El mayor lo veía con ojos cálidos, una sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de sus labios. Soltó una risita al ver cómo Yeosang abría todas las puertas de la alacena para buscar el lugar correspondiente de cada cosa.

—Las cocinas siempre son las más difíciles de manejar en casas ajenas —comentó Seonghwa.

Se acercó a Yeosang, parándose detrás de él mientras abría una de las puertas de la alacena de la pared. Un suspiro se ahogó en la garganta del mayor cuando sintió su pecho rozar contra la espalda de Yeosang.

—Aquí van los condimentos. —dijo antes de toser incómodamente.

Yeosang asintió mientras cuidadosamente acomodaba las botellas. Se volteó para seguir desembolsando mientras que Seonghwa hacía lo mismo.

—¿Estás de vacaciones, o te mudaste acá? —preguntó Yeosang.

—Me mudé con ellos.

—Entonces entrarás al mismo colegio que yo. Si quieres puedo darte un _tour_ —encogió los hombros.

Seonghwa se detuvo a verlo. Tenía una cabellera rubia un tanto largo, del cual acomodaba unos mechones detrás de sus orejas. Sus cejas eran finas y bien cuidadas, las cuales adornaban unos cálidos ojos de color marrón claro. Tenía labios finos, pero complementaban su rostro. Algo de él irradiaba una complexión angelical, y Seonghwa se encontraba deslumbrado mientras más lo observaba.

—¿ _Sunbae_? —ladeó la cabeza Yeosang.

—¿Eh? ―se mordió el labio, saliendo de su trance.

—Llevo rato hablándote —arqueó una ceja, reteniendo una carcajada—. Te preguntaba si practicas algún deporte, o algo, para que entres a un club.

—Oh, sí. Toco el bajo.

—¿En serio? —su voz se agudizó, sus ojos volviéndose destellos—. Qué genial. Yo siempre fui malísimo para la música; he practicado demasiados instrumentos y en todos fracasé. —abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Quizá un cambio de maestro te vendría bien? —insinuó Seonghwa.

Yeosang se volteó de inmediato, sonriéndole a Seonghwa.

—¿De verdad, _sunbae_? ¿Me enseñarías a tocar el bajo? —El mayor asintió—. Bueno, pásame tu _KaTalk_. ¿Está bien si te llamo _sunbae_? Te llamaría _hyung,_ pero creo que sería raro llamarte así en el colegio.

―Está bien, puedes llamarme _sunbae_.

Con una sonrisa, Seonghwa tomó el celular de Yeosang y se mandó una solicitud. La manera en que sonreía el menor hacía que sintiera una calidez en su pecho. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

‧̍̊˙· 𓆝.° ｡˚𓆛˚｡ °.𓆞 ·˙‧̍̊

Habían pasado días donde hablaron sin parar. Para sorpresa de Yeosang, Seonghwa era una persona a la que se le daba fácilmente el socializar. En persona era tímido, su voz insegura e inaudible; pero por mensaje era totalmente diferente, pareciera que había un aura de confianza y seguridad.

Entre el intercambio de mensajes Yeosang se había insinuado que podían practicar en su habitación, pues su familia pasaba la mayoría del día en el trabajo. Y tener compañía sonaba bien.

Seonghwa esperaba en la sala como le había indicado Yeosang. O al menos algo así interpretó el mayor, pues ver a un Yeosang recién despierto, con su cabello desarreglado y vestido en una remera grande junto con unos shorts cortos, fue tomado por sorpresa. Las palabras que salían de Yeosang no podía escucharlas; sólo miraba sus labios moverse.

Momentos después regresó a la sala el menor, e invitó a su recámara al otro. Era algo normal, pero Seonghwa sentía un nudo en su garganta. Ese chico con el que había hablado varios días sin parar estaba invitándolo a su _recámara,_ donde estarían ellos dos _solos_. Y aunque a Yeosang se le veía tranquilo, el otro se encontraba sonrojado, tapándose la cara mientras trataba de borrar aquellos pensamientos vergonzosos.

Si bien la atracción a primera vista no era suficiente, todos esos días hablando había hecho crecer aquel sentimiento y deseo de acercarse a él. Comprobando aquella impresión angelical, en ojos de Seonghwa, Yeosang le parecía gentil y afectuoso ―aunque probablemente el afecto no iba más allá que ser cortés.

De igual manera, Seonghwa había desarrollado un pequeño _crush_ , el cual le complicaba bastante algo tan simple como sentarse enfrente del menor mientras le enseñaba a tocar aquel instrumento. Podía considerarse algo banal, pero para él era mucho más que _sólo eso_.

― _Sunbae_ , te voy a mostrar alguna de los acordes que me acuerdo. Pero no te asustes, ¿ _okay_? Si suena mal, es porque hace ya tres años que no toco el bajo ―soltó una risita.

Seonghwa miraba atento a Yeosang, pero sus ojos estaban fijados en su cara en lugar de sus manos, o el bajo. Lo miraba, admirado de la concentración en su rostro; la manera en que sus cejas se fruncía cuando se equivocaba, o cuando inflaba las mejillas cuando se frustraba porque los acordes no salían como él quería. Pero lo que le provocaba un corto de respiración era cuando pasaba sus manos por su cabello con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Qué tal? ―preguntó Yeosang, volteando hacia arriba.

Aunque el mayor volteó la cara lo más rápido que pudo, Yeosang había captado su mirada sobre él.

—Has estado callado y muy raro el día de hoy, _sunbae_ ―dejó caer el bajo sobre la cama―. ¿Ya te enteraste y por eso me tratas diferente?

Seonghwa arqueó la ceja.

—¿Enterarme de qué?

—Que soy gay. Todos en este pueblo lo saben. He perdido bastantes amigos por eso, así que me imagino que eres igual, ¿eh?

Seonghwa alzó las manos, agitándolas mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No, no. No sabía de eso ―tragó saliva.

Yeosang lo veía entre curioso y entretenido, pues la cara de su _sunbae_ se encontraba sonrojada, y hablaba entre tartamudeos.

—¿Entonces?

Seonghwa sabía que cambiar el tema sólo volvería la tensión más incómoda, pero no sabía qué más decirle.

―Sólo pensaba en lo lindo que eres ―soltó sin procesarlo.

Cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos, pero ambos voltearon la cara al _sentir_ la mirada del otro. Con pena, sus ojos vagaron al techo, hacia las paredes y a través de la ventana. Pasaron segundos en silencio, hasta que Seonghwa decidió hablar.

―Hay que perfeccionar esos acordes que hiciste. No estaban tan mal.

Yeosang asintió y tomó el bajo de nuevo. Seonghwa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose a lado del otro.

―Muéstrame un GM7.

Pasó su mano entre su cabello antes de posicionar su mano sobre el mástil. Seonghwa ladeó la cabeza para ver el bajo, poniendo atención a los dedos de Yeosang sobre las cuerdas.

―Este acorde no es así. Mira, ―se acercó, estirando su mano y poniéndola sobre la de Yeosang. Corrigió la posición de sus dedos mientras Yeosang tragaba saliva―. Listo, ahora rasguea, pero con confianza; te aseguro que no se van a romper.

Ambos soltaron una risita, pues al parecer Seonghwa no era el único que se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado gentil con el bajo.

Y así pasaron la tarde, practicando y tocando el bajo. Nunca más volvieron a mencionar aquel incidente y era para bien de ambos, pues se sentían cómodos mediante la música y con la compañía del otro.

Hasta que llegó el momento de la cena, que Seonghwa amablemente rechazó, puesto que lo que quería era ir a casa y llevarse toda la vergüenza y tensión que sentía durante las horas de la clase de bajo.

Llegando a casa se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde, y sus abuelos ya estaban dormidos. Se saltó la cena y subió al segundo piso, encerrándose en su recámara y acostándose sobre el suave edredón con olor a primavera.

Antes de dormir, le había llegado una notificación de mensaje.

**YEOSANG:**  
_llegaste bien a casa?_

_Sé que vivimos a lado, pero ajá_

_Igual me preocupaba_

**SEONGHWA**  
_estoy bien, Kang Yeosang._

_Gracias por preocuparte :]_

**YEOSANG**  
_ya te había pedido que no digas mi nombre completo_

_o acaso soy el único que se siente cómodo?_

**SEONGHWA**  
_jajaja, ¿entonces cómo te digo? ¿Yeosang-_ ah _está bien?_

**YEOSANG**  
_pues suena mejor que Kang Yeosang,,,_

**SEONGHWA**  
_bueno, Yeosang-_ ah _, ya iré a dormirme_  
_Tú también descansa, por favor_

 **YEOSANG**  
_está bien,_ sunbae _._  
_Buena noche_

 **SEONGHWA**  
_buena noche, Yeosang-_ ah.

‧̍̊˙· 𓆝.° ｡˚𓆛˚｡ °.𓆞 ·˙‧̍̊

Los días iban pasando, y cada vez Yeosang mejoraba considerablemente. Incluso sus padres estaban sorprendidos, pues ellos eran testigos de todas las clases que resultaron inútiles para el joven Kang.

En el transcurso de las clases, los chicos se habían vuelto más cercanos. Ya podían hablar casualmente, soltar unos chistes e incluso reír juntos, y al mismo tiempo Seonghwa podía ser estricto y Yeosang lo respetaba en el lapso de clases.

Era un viernes por la tarde, y después de una ardua evaluación semanal, los chicos se encontraban acostados sobre la cama con centímetros separándolos de siquiera rozar entre sí. Ambos veían hacia arriba, sus ojos pegados al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras mostraban con su lenguaje corporal lo incómodo que se sentían.

Y aunque habían forjado una amistad donde podían hablar horas sin parar, algo de la situación donde se encontraban acostados _lado a lado_ provocaban sentimientos extraños dentro de ellos. Ambos estaban pensando en aquel momento donde Seonghwa le había llamado lindo a Yeosang, y aunque habían hecho lo posible por ignorarlo para continuar con normalidad las clases de bajo, justo en ese momento no podían pensar en algo más.

Yeosang se veía más afectado, pues mientras mordía sus labios un débil rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas. Nadie realmente le había llamado lindo antes, al menos que contara su mamá cuando era un nene. Y el hecho que se lo haya dicho un sunbae tan apuesto como Seonghwa hacía que se sintiera con más pena.

Entró en un trance donde había olvidado por un segundo que tenía compañía y, tomando la almohada debajo de Seonghwa, Yeosang se cubrió con ella y comenzó a gritar. El mayor se sentó de golpe, preocupado por su _hoobae_. Lo miraba atento mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, pero Yeosang sólo seguía ahogando sus gritos en la almohada.

—¿Qué pasa, Yeosang- _ah_? —cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Yeosang cerró los ojos y volvió a la realidad, aun escondiéndose en la almohada. Quería evitar ver a Seonghwa.

Sin embargo, un Seonghwa curioso lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, notando un bulto debajo de la cobija. Su garganta se volvió seca y podía sentir su cara calentarse; y aunque él sabía que era una reacción natural ―y muchas veces involuntarias―, de igual forma se sentía abrumado.

—No te preocupes, _sunbae._ Sólo estaba teniendo mi crisis existencial —aseguró Yeosang, quitándose la almohada de su cara.

Seonghwa soltó una pequeña risita, y Yeosang volteó a verle con la ceja alzada. El mayor quería tirarle un comentario burlesco sobre su erección, pero no encontraba la forma de decírselo, y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal, así que sólo negó con la cabeza y Yeosang no preguntó más.

— _Sunbae,_ —llamó Yeosang sin voltear a verlo—. Hoy es el último día de la feria... ¿me acompañas?

Yeosang mantenía su mirada fijada hacia el techo, y Seonghwa podía ver como jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas, y su manzana de adán moviéndose cuando tragaba saliva.

—No lo sé, —respondió Seonghwa sin apartar su vista del menor.

—Pero he estado practicando mucho. Esta semana estuve de lo mejor, ¿no? —volteó hacia Seonghwa, quien asintió con una débil sonrisa—. Entonces creo que debería tener un premio...

Seonghwa comenzó a toser. Había dejado a su imaginación vagar con esa inocente oración.

—El premio sería acompañarte a la feria, ¿verdad?

—Pues, sí. De eso estamos hablando, _sunbae._ —Yeosang volteó su cuerpo, poniéndose de lado mientras sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, buscando a Seonghwa— ¿O tienes otra cosa en mente?

Seonghwa soltó una risita incómoda, negando con la cabeza. Desbloqueó su teléfono para ver la hora, mostrándole a Yeosang el reloj que marcaba las seis con veinticuatro.

—¿A qué hora empieza?

—Pues, desde las cinco ya están los puestos. Pero casi nadie está porque está un poco fuerte el sol. —miró hacia la ventana—. Pero parece que ya está atardeciendo.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos en un rato, entonces? Para bañar y cambiarme.

Yeosang miró los _jeans_ de tono celeste y la camisa a cuadros de color rojo y negro que tenía dos botones abiertos, mostrando sus clavículas; su cabello estaba partido por la mitad, un par de mechones ondulados sobre su frente. Tenía una cadena de plata con un dije de ancla que descansaba en medio de sus pectorales. A Yeosang le gustaba lo que veía

—No, —soltó Yeosang involuntariamente. Seonghwa ladeó la cabeza—. Me gusta cómo te ves... —cubrió su boca con uno de sus peluches.

Las orejas de Seonghwa empezaban a ponerse rojas, y podía sentir la calidez.

—Vale, entonces al menos iré a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

—Te puedo prestar mis cosas. Tengo un cepillo extra. Me gusta comprar esos del dos por uno —cerró los ojos en realización—. Eso fue el TMI de hoy.

Seonghwa se río, y Yeosang también soltó algunas risitas avergonzadas. Y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Yeosang se puso de pie.

—Ven, _sunbae_. Deja te muestro el baño mientras me cambio.

‧̍̊˙· 𓆝.° ｡˚𓆛˚｡ °.𓆞 ·˙‧̍̊

Los abuelos de Seonghwa tenían que salir a la ciudad por algunos estudios médicos, dejándole el coche y la casa a su nieto, lo cual había sido perfecto para Seonghwa, pues ahora podían conducir hasta la feria en lugar de caminar.

Yeosang se bajó del coche, poniéndose la mochila sobre su espalda. Seonghwa le puso seguro a las puertas y se encontró con el menor, quien sacaba un boleto de su bolsillo.

— _Noona_ está trabajando este año en la feria, así que me regalo esto —alzó el boleto, mostrándoselo a Seonghwa.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde puedo comprar el otro?

—No es necesario —aseguró—. Mira, _sunbae_. —le pasó el boleto, y Seonghwa lo recibió—. Es un boleto de pareja.

Los ojos de Seonghwa se abrieron, mientras que Yeosang miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

No era su intención hacer la situación tan incómoda, pero cuando su hermana le regalo el boleto no pensó en el significado romántico de _pareja_ , si no que sólo _dos personas_ _cualesquiera_. Pero ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, no podía evitar que su imaginación fuera más allá, donde se veía tomado de la mano de su _sunbae_...

—Deberíamos entrar antes de que las filas se alarguen —habló Seonghwa.

Yeosang volteó hacia arriba, encontrándose con la sonrisa amplia de su _sunbae,_ que le confortaba y le hacía sentir una calidez dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Entraron al terreno e inmediatamente fueron saludados por música y gritos por todos lados, risas de jóvenes de sus edades que platicaban felizmente, y también parejas tomados de la mano. Yeosang involuntariamente volteó a ver sus manos, y la suya se movía con ganas de tomársela a su sunbae.

No sabía qué le había pasado. Desde aquella vez que le llamó lindo, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Desde ahí nunca más escucho un comentario similar saliendo de los tiernos labios de su _sunbae_ , pero aun así había nacido una ilusión con él.

Pero viendo a Seonghwa con esa postura tan tranquila le hacía sólo imaginar que pudiese pasar algo más, pues sabía que los sentimientos eran no-correspondido. Él era el único nervioso... o al menos eso creía.

Y mientras tanto, Seonghwa hacía lo posible por rondar su atención hacia los juegos y puestos de comida, tratando de distraerse de su cabeza. _Qué lindo se ve Yeosang-_ ah _. Yeosang-_ ah _huele a coco, quizá es su champú. Se ve tan pequeño a mi lado, quiero abrazarlo._ Trataba de hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos desordenados para no incomodar al otro, que no mostraba nada más que cortesía hacia el mayor... o al menos eso había interpretado.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero, _sunbae_?

—Este es tu premio, Yeosang- _ah._ Haremos lo que quieras.

Se encontraban parados frente a frente, y Seonghwa tenía que bajar un poco la cabeza para ver a Yeosang. El menor se relamía los labios mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Y si vamos a los puestecitos primero?

Seonghwa asintió y siguió a Yeosang. El mayor le contó que sus abuelos estaban fuera, así que no tenía hora límite para quedarse, mientras que Yeosang debía estar en casa antes de las once.

Llegaron al puesto del tiro al blanco, y Yeosang había echado ojo a uno de los peluches. Su entusiasmo lo condujo a comprar una ronda, y después otra... y otra; sus ganas de ganárselo no fueron suficientes. Era bastante malo, y no tenía gracia para atinar las figuritas de metal.

Después de tantos intentos, Seonghwa decidió hacerlo. El menor quedó boquiabierto al ver que desde el primer intento logró derribar las figuritas necesarias para el premio que él quería. Pero ni siquiera podía molestarse, porque en realidad creía que su _sunbae_ era tan genial que su corazón enloquecía.

—¿Cuál peluche querías? —Le susurró al oído. Yeosang temblaba con sutileza, y sólo se limitó a apuntar al gran peluche con su dedo tembloroso.

Seonghwa guio sus ojos hacia donde apuntaba Yeosang, y soltó una risita al ver el gran peluche de polluelo. Tanteaba que medía al menos cuarenta centímetros.

El señor del puesto le entregó el peluche a Seonghwa, quien lo tomó con una mano mientras lo observaba. Después se lo pasó a Yeosang, quien lo abrazó a penas lo tuvo entre sus manos.

—¿Te gustan los pollos?

Seonghwa miraba atento a Yeosang, quien abrazaba al pecho y lo acariciaba con su mejilla, sonriendo al contacto del suave material del peluche. La manera en que el menor se veía tan feliz y tranquilo hacía sentir dichoso. Y también oportuno, queriendo acercarse y bajar la cabeza para pegar sus labios sobre la sien de Yeosang...

—¿ _Sunbae?_ —preguntó con una voz callada. El mayor miró a Yeosang.

—¿Sí?

—Te decía que si íbamos a otro puesto.

Seonghwa asintió, y una vez más caminaba guiado por Yeosang.

—¿Por qué caminas detrás de mí, _sunbae_?

—Porque mis piernas son más largas, y siento que te voy a dejar atrás.

Yeosang se dio la media vuelta tan abruptamente que Seonghwa chocó contra él.

—¿Me estás llamando enano? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no, Yeosang- _ah._

—Al menos camina a lado mío, entonces. O me harás sentir mal —hizo un puchero.

Seonghwa lo miraba con admiración. No podía creer lo lindo lo veía con esos ojos marrón tan cálidos e inocentes.

—Perdón de antemano si te dejo atrás. Intentaré caminar más lento.

—No hace falta que hagas eso. —dijo Yeosang.

Antes de que Seonghwa pudiese preguntarle algo, Yeosang entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. Tomado por sorpresa, Seonghwa dejó de caminar, congelándose ante el tacto del menor.

—Así caminaremos a la par sin problemas —le sonrió, mostrándole sus pequeños colmillos mientras sus ojos marrones se entrecerraban.

Dentro de la mente de Seonghwa había un caos total. Su cuerpo enloquecía sintiendo a Yeosang tocándolo, mientras sentía amor hacia su sonrisa tan tierna. Quería besarlo en ese momento. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

Yeosang los llevó a un puesto donde debían pescar patos de hule a cambio de un premio. Esta vez participaron juntos, y no era sorpresa que Seonghwa había pescado el triple de patos que Yeosang.

_—Sunbae,_ ¿cómo es posible que seas tan paciente? Estoy a nada de romper esta caña de pescar inservible.

Seonghwa sólo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y siguió pescando. Cuando se terminó el tiempo, Seonghwa tenía la opción de elegir cualquier pececito que quisiera, y no tuvo que preguntarle dos veces a Yeosang que escogiera el que quisiera.

Yeosang escogió la carpa Koi, y se lo dieron dentro de una bolsa con agua. Alzó su brazo hasta tener la bolsa al nivel de sus ojos, y sonreía contento al ver al pez nadar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Seonghwa.

Se habían alejado del puesto y caminaban por toda la feria. Al alance había muchos puestos de comida.

—Yo no. ¿Y tú, _sunbae_?

Seonghwa sacudió la cabeza. La verdad es que se sentía tan nervioso que ni siquiera tenía apetito. Y lo mismo pasaba con Yeosang.

Aunque Yeosang había planeado subirse a algunos de los juegos, ahora tenía que cuidar de un peluche y su nuevo pez. Y tampoco Seonghwa se veía con ganas de subirse a alguno.

Encontraron una banca y se sentaron en ella. Yeosang contaba felizmente acerca de las leyendas detrás del pez Koi, y Seonghwa escuchaba atento a todo lo que le decía. El menor le dio su peluche para que lo cargara él, y ni siquiera protestó cuando tomó el pollito y lo dejó sobre sus piernas.

Sus conversaciones cada vez se volvían mas sin sentido, pero reían más fuerte, con más genuinidad y se sentían más cercanos con los chistes internos que iban naciendo. Los comentarios de Yeosang se volvían mas tontos y arrastraba las palabras, con lo que Seonghwa dedujo que ya estaba cansado.

—¿Ya quieres irte, Yeosang- _ah_? Parece que tienes sueño.

Yeosang ya no tenía las fuerzas para decirle un simple «sí», así que sólo asintió. Tomó del brazo a Seonghwa y caminaron hasta su coche. Durante el camino Yeosang puso música y ambos cantaban juntos, riendo cuando alguno desafinaba o se equivocaba de letra.

El menor bajó el vidrio de la ventana y sentía su cabello despeinarse con el frío viento. Sacó la cabeza por unos segundos y sonreía con el contacto de la brisa golpeando su cara.

Llegaron al suburbio donde vivían, pero se quedaron un rato en su coche. No decían nada, sólo se quedaban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Seonghwa se preguntaba si era sensato invitarlo a pasar a su casa, mientras que Yeosang pensaba si sería prudente besarle la mejilla como despedida.

Pasando unos segundos, ambos sincronizaron en abrir la puerta y salir del coche. Las lámparas de la calle parpadeaban, e incluso unas se quedaban apagadas por segundos.

Seonghwa se recargó sobre el coche mientras que Yeosang estaba parado en frente de él. El menor negaba verlo, pues sabía que el momento que sus ojos se encontraran con las de su _sunbae_ no podría evitar sonrojarse.

— _Sunbae,_ hoy ganaste muchos premios para mí y yo no te di nada. —dijo con una voz callada.

En realidad, Seonghwa no esperaba nada a cambio. Solamente le hacía sentir bien ver la reacción de Yeosang cuando ganaba algo para obsequiárselo.

—Podrías regalarme un abrazo —dijo tímidamente.

Yeosang volteó a verlo, sus mejillas rojas, aunque no podían verse bajo la luz tenue.

—¿Un... abrazo? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Me gustaría abrazarte. —dijo con más seguridad.

Yeosang dudó por un momento, pero sabía que quizá nunca más se le presentaría la oportunidad de nuevo. Dio unos pasos al frente, dejando sólo unos centímetros entre ellos. Mientras su mano sostenía aún la bolsa con el pez, la otra rodeaba a Seonghwa. El mayor ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus manos bajaban desde la espalda hasta la cintura de Yeosang, y este último tampoco se quejaba de ello.

Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Seonghwa, inhalando la débil, pero existente, fragancia en su cuello. Desde la tarde quería preguntarle qué colonia era, porque le gustó bastante.

—Ya son pasaditas de las once, Yeosang- _ah. ¿_ No te van a regañar tus papás?

Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Yeosang. Él sólo quería disfrutar el abrazo de su _sunbae_ , que lo sostenía tan delicadamente, pero a la vez con firmeza.

Después de unos momentos Yeosang se apartó del abrazo. La lámpara sobre ellos ahora estaba encendida, y Seonghwa podía ver perfectamente el rostro del otro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios fruncidos, probablemente peleando por quedarse dormido. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Seonghwa soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes? —preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba en lo adorable que te ves ahora. Tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

Yeosang no le contestó su pregunta, pues se había estancado cuando escuchó la palabra adorable.

—¿Por qué me dices ese tipo de cosas? —Seonghwa se quedó mirándole—. Hace unas semanas me dijiste que era lindo, y ahora me llamas adorable. ¿Por qué?

—¿Porque lo eres...? —arrastró la palabra con un tono de confusión.

Se convirtió en una batalla de miradas, viendo quién sería el primero en voltearse, y justamente era Yeosang.

—¿Lo dices como tu _hoobae_ o como persona?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que soy lindo sólo porque soy menor y tu _hoobae_ , o de verdad piensas que soy lindo? Como para ser novios, o algo así.

Seonghwa se mordió la lengua para no reírse ante la repentina valentía del menor.

—De verdad pienso que eres lindo —le dijo Seonghwa, acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja de Yeosang.

Yeosang empezó a gritar internamente. ¿Cómo era posible que este _sunbae_ guapísimo estuviese interesado en él? Avergonzado, agachó la mirada hacia sus pies, jugando con ellos mientras intentaba calmarse.

El mayor se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla, levantando su cabeza y fijando su mirada con la de Yeosang.

—¿Puedo besarte? Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo —le dijo, aun sosteniendo su rostro.

Los labios de Yeosang empezaban a temblar con el deseo de sentirlos sobre los de Seonghwa. Asintió con timidez y el mayor acercó su cara jalándole ligeramente de la barbilla. Sus labios rozaron antes de que Seonghwa plantara un pico sobre los labios del otro.

Yeosang puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Seonghwa, acariciándole mientras entreabría los labios para subir el tono del beso. Unos segundos después se apartó frunciendo el ceño.

—El pez me estorba —le dijo a Seonghwa, alzando la bolsita del pez nadando.

Seonghwa soltó una risita antes de tomar la bolsa. Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yeosang, la bolsa tocando atrás de sus piernas. Con las manos libres, el menor puso ambas palmas para sostener el rostro de Seonghwa, acercándolo aún mas mientras sus labios perdían la timidez y se movían al lento ritmo del mayor.

— _Sunbae,_ ¿sabes por qué escogí este pollito? —El mayor sacudió la cabeza—. Es que me recuerda a ti. Cuando haces la boquita en un besito, parece pico de pollo.

Seonghwa sacudió la cabeza mientras risitas divertidas salían de los húmedos labios de Yeosang. Sin aviso alguno, el mayor juntó sus labios de nuevo, jalándolo hacia él.

El beso se mantenía monótono, pero ninguno realmente quería _más_. Disfrutaban del dulce y tierno roce de sus labios, y las sutiles caricias en sus cuerpos. Tanto que ni siquiera habían escuchado el teléfono de Yeosang sonar. Estaban inmerso el uno en el otro.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos, ambos pares eran tímidos y gentiles. Ninguno podía creer que ambos sentían lo mismo y que no se habían dado cuenta antes.

—¿Esto significa que seremos _la_ pareja del colegio? —pregunta Seonghwa con una sonrisa burlesca.

Yeosang sólo responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejando un pico sobre los labios húmedos de Seonghwa.

Ninguno estaba seguro de qué pasaría mañana, o si esto sólo era impulso del momento y jamás tocarían el tema de nuevo. Pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es que querían seguir besándose, y dejar caricias en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos anhelaban seguir riendo con el chiste del otro, por más tonto que fuera. Querían tocar el bajo juntos y acostarse en la cama de Yeosang después de una larga clase.

Esos momentos que tenían, tan dulces e inocentes, quisieran que nunca terminaran.


End file.
